Princeton
by rurounitaru
Summary: Kaoru, a young girl of 20, enters college, namely princeton. she needs to settle down, but only by making new friends. Who's the red head who's sitting next to her in bio? Maybe her tomboyness is kind of deteriorating. Her life completely changes.
1. First day

**PRINCETON**

**First day**

**

* * *

**

"Misao, look at this place!" Kaoru squealed, as she and her best friend stood outside the campus of Princeton.

"I know! I can't believe we got through!" Misao replied, her eyes beaming. She turned to the tall man with dark floppy hair next to hair, "Can you believe it Aoshi?"

"Yeah, I can," he replied, "We should go inside."

Kaoru laughed nervously, "Right."

She walked through the corridors containing oceans of students. Her dream had been to get into Princeton. She never thought it possible.

* * *

She hadn't been brilliant in school. But she had worked really hard to get into Princeton.

In school, she had met her first friend, Misao. Not that she hadn't had friends. Sure, she had people like Tae and Megumi. But they were seniors and she couldn't meet them much since they always had more to study. She never got along with her classmates. Being a tomboy never helped. But what could she do if she loved sports so much? She didn't have any particular love. She had taken a few martial arts lessons and had scored pretty darn well in them too! She met Misao in the 3rd grade.

She remembered the way they had met: in a martial arts competition held by the school. She had heard that a new student was competing against her. Not that she cared. She would still defeat her or him.

But Misao had put up quite a good fight. Kaoru still won. She smiled at the new girl who was pretty sore after losing. Since then, they had been close friends. Kaoru had told her everything and as far as she knew, Misao had told her everything too. First it was the marks they had scored in tests, where they wouldn't tell anyone else since the marks ranged between one to five over twenty.

Then came the stage of "crushes and cute boys" where they would giggle. Kaoru had never had a crush, except for one boy who came for a year. He was incredibly cute and was really good at fighting. But it came as a blow to her as she found out that he was involved in a gang who beat up little kids. She didn't know what came over her, but she had challenged the brat to a duel. He had won. But barely. When the principal furiously asked what was going on, Kaoru retorted that he was in a gang. The entire gang was suspended from the school and the boy had been sent to a missionary school.

Then, in the ninth grade, another new boy came to Misao and Kaoru's class. He was the silent, handsometype. What creeped Kaoru out was that he never once smiled. "Aoshi Shinamori" was his name. She had never understood him.

Misao oddly did. She followed him around like a prat. When Kaoru asked her what she was doing, she merely blushed and walked away. By some strange miracle, Misao and Aoshi had become an item by the tenth grade. Kaoru never felt any jealousy. She always felt that having a boyfriend was weird.

Aoshi hung around with them from then on. "Hung around" being a matter of speech. He barely said anything. Kaoru never understood what Misao saw in him. Maybe there was something after all.

The three of them finally graduated together. But graduation day was not a happy day for Kaoru. Her parents, on the way to the graduation ceremony, had been involved in one of those regular truck accidents.

Kaoru went into a state of depression and never ate or slept for a long while until her cousin came and straightened things up. She took Kaoru into her home and cared for her. Kaoru had a small fortune awaiting her in the bank, though. She decided to live on her own after applying to various colleges.

She shifted into a really nice place with a well affordable rate. One fine day she had got a letter from a college…Princeton. She had made it.

* * *

Kaoru smiled to herself as she reached her first class: Biology. It wasn't her favorite subject, but she would manage. The desks were two seaters. She looked around to Misao and Aoshi.

"Yeah, I know you guys want to sit together. I'll sit in front of you!" she said, brightly, but felt herself dread it.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Misao began apologetically.

"Is someone sitting here?" asked a voice. Kaoru and Misao turned around. A red-haired man with a cross scar on his left cheek stood. He smiled at them. There was a sort of gentle aura around him that normally men didn't have.

"Um," Misao mumbled, looking at Kaoru, waiting for an answer. "Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Kaoru said, wondering why she felt dazed.

"Kaoru?" said the young man, "Is that your name?"

Kaoru snapped to reality, "Uh, yeah." She turned away coldly.

"Does that mean yes?" the young man laughed.

Kaoru was dumbfounded, "Yes to what?" she wondered.

"Yes to the place being reserved," said the man.

Did she just say that out loud? Feeling like an idiot, she shook her head, "No, it's not reserved. You can sit. But don't pull any moves on me, wise guy."

The 21 year old held his hands in the air in mock surrender, "Sure." He sat down and looked around the class. Kaoru saw him from the corner of her eye as his eyes brightened up at seeing something or someone.

She followed his gaze and it fell upon a tall man with brown, spiky hair, held by a red bandana. Kaoru would have put him in the category of hot. On the other hand, she would've have put the guy sitting next to her in the hot category as well.

"Sano!" the man yelled out. The tall man, Sano, looked up and his eyes brightened, "Hey man!" He walked over. Kaoru noticed lots of eyes following him. Not just any eyes. The eyes belonging to the female population of the class.

"I was searching for you," said Sano to his friend, glancing at Kaoru, "Too bad we don't have the same class."

"Yeah," the redhead smiled, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah, hell, fuck it. First rule about college: bunking class. You should try it out sometime."

Kaoru couldn't help hold back a laugh. Sano and the red-haired man looked over at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce you!" the red haired man said, almost as though he and Kaoru had been the best of friends forever, "Sano, this is Kaoru. And, well, vice versa!"

Sano grinned at her, his hot features taking over. Kaoru almost melted. Wow, he sure could charm a woman.

"Hey," Sano smirked, "If Kenshin does anything he shouldn't be doing, tell me!"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, blinking.

Sano turned to the red haired man, raising his eyebrows. The red haired man grinned apologetically saying, "Sorry, I'm Kenshin."

"Oh!" Kaoru flushed, embarrassed. The three of them jumped as the bell rang suddenly, deafening them.

"Sano, get out of here. And don't bunk. Not on the first day. I order you," Kenshin grinned at Sano.

"Yeah, yeah, see you two," Sano yawned.

A fat man who was balding with glasses walked in, carrying a fat textbook, which suited him. He smiled at the class, "Welcome to Princeton…"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know it wasn't that good but seeing as you had time to read it, I'm pretty sure you could spare a minute in writing a review! Just, please don't make me cry!**


	2. Accidentally in love

**Accidentally in love**

* * *

Kaoru glanced at the clock on the wall, irritably. She had wanted to enter Princeton. There was no doubt about that. Absolutely none. But why the hell were the classes so freaking long? 

She glanced sideways at her new partner. Her hot new partner not to mention. She grinned to herself, careful to not show it. Another thing about Princeton, she realized, was that it was really organized. The professor, apparently, did nothave the decency to finish classes a few minutes earlier like her school. No. They would probably finish it at exactly the right time.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin murmured to her out of the corner of his lips. She gave a start.

"What's wrong miss Kamiya?" said the old and boring biology proffessor.

"Um, it's nothing professor. I, uh, got a shiver down my spine," Kaoru stammered. 'Professor Franklin' frowned and turned back to the large board. Kaoru let out a relieved sigh and turned to _glare_ at Kenshin, who was very obviously holding back a grin.

"What?" she hissed, this guy was beginning to annoy her.

He turned to her, smiling one of his to-die-for smiles, "I wanted to ask you for a pencil, that's all." Alright, Kaoru thought, staring at his smile, maybe he wasn't so annoying. She shook her head, what was happening to her?

"No?" Kenshin asked softly, sounding slightly surprised, "Ok, that's alright."

"No!" Kaoru said quickly taking out a new 2B pencil and handing it to Kenshin, "I was thinking of something else."

The two of them jumped when Professor Franklin **very** loudly announced that the class was over. Kaoru quickly looked at the clock on the wall. Ha! She WAS right! 10:30 exactly!

The class filed out. Kaoru was glad that now she could rest until three. Then she would have english class. She couldn't believe she was assigned to english and biology on the first day!

"Misao?" Aoshi's voice rang out, shattering Kaoru's thoughts. Misao looked up, questioningly. Kaoru once again noticed the humungous height difference between her twobest friends. She wondered how they fit in as a couple. Somehow, weirdly, they did.

"I have visual communication class now. And after that I have to go home immediately. So, sorry, but I can't walk home with you."

"That's alright!" Misao said cheerfully. Aoshi gave her a quick kiss, gave Kaoru a quick nod and walked off.

Misao sighed after him. Kaoru smirked, "Get a hold of yourself, woman." Misao snapped back to reality, grinned sheepishly and nodded, "You don't have any class now, do you?"

"No," sighed Kaoru happily, "I get to go back my humble apartment!"

"Humble my ass," Misao smirked, "It looks like a pigsty. Why'd you decide to live on your own anyway? Idiot."

"Oi! Don't be mean!" Kaoru said, shooting her a glare, "Anyway, do you have any class or whatever now?"

"Yeah," Misao sighed idly, "I wanted to attend thispresentation about Jet Lee."

"J-Jet Lee?" Kaoru stumbled, "Why the hell would an institution show THAT?"

"Oh, not the institution! A bunch of students are doing it."

"That would explain it."

"So, um, can I ask you a little favour?" Misao said.Kaoru raised her eyebrows with a questioning expression on her face.

"Uh," Misao grinned nervously, "Could you wait for like an hour?"

"A-An **hour**?" Kaoru asked, wide-eyed.

"Puh-lease? I want to come to your...uh...humble home!"

"Fine, I guess I could wait till twelve. Maybe we'll grab a sub on the way home," Kaoru glanced at her watch. Misao looked like she could've flung her arms around Kaoru and danced, but she thankfully didn't, instead she said, "You're the best EVER, Kaoru!"

"Did I hear you say that you have to wait till twelve?" a familiar voice came from behind them. They turned around. Kenshin grinned, "I have to wait here till about twelve thirty because Sano has to go for basketball practice! He'll kick my ass if I leave without him."

Kaoru was going to 'whoot' but thankfully held back, "Oh, cool. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure. I'll see you outside. I'll be sitting on one of the benches."

"Alright."

"Kaoru?" Misao said, turning to Kaoru after Kenshin left. Kaoru looked at her questioningly. "Uh, 'cool'? 'Wanna hang out'?"

"What? So?" Kaoru asked, feeling dread creep upon her shoulders.

"You've never said things like that! You were _flirting!_" Misao looked happily at the 'new, less-tomboyish' friend.

"I was not. Don't you havea presentationto get to?" Kaoru said, not looking Misao in the eye.

"Oh yeah!" Misao jumped, slapping her forehead. She ran down the corridor.

Kaoru started her walk to the benches. She wondered. Did she really flirt with Kenshin? _'No you didn't, Kaoru! It was friendly talk! Kenshin's a real dork! You hate boys and the whole love thing remember? Even though your in college now and it's not the whole "high school love-scenario"…'_ she kept trying to convince herself. _'But if I do like him, it shows I'm not that much of a weirdo that everyone's been saying to me. Except Misao and Aoshi, of course. But it feels weird. No! I forbid myself to like him! So what if he's hot? Maybe he'll get together with some hottie of the campus. Like…like Kamatari!' _Kaoru remembered her from the morning. Around a billion men were following behind.

She arrived atthe benches and couldn't see Kenshin anywhere. _'What a typical jerk! Men are so-'_

"Kaoru! Over here!" Kenshin's voice rang out. Kaoru looked around and saw him sitting under a tree smiling. _'God, he's so hot…with those black jeans and loose white shirt and that red hair and mysterious cross scar on his cheek… oh god, what am I going to do? I never liked boys! Ew!... Brilliant, Kaoru, you still haven't grown up. You. Are. In. **College.**'_

She walked over and sat down. Kenshin lay down, one foot still folded, his long red ponytail spreading across the grass.

"Two hours of bio sort of killed me," he grinned, closing his eyes, "I can't believe I thought it would be fun!"

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, it sort of livened up when you startled me, though!"

"You're welcome," Kenshin smirked, opening one eye to look at her.

"You're not thanked," Kaoru retorted, irritated.

"Heh, ok. Hey, there's Sano," Kenshin said, looking out into the grounds. Kaoru looked up; indeed there he was, wearing a jersey and shorts, holding a basketball.

"Since when was Sano on the basketball team? What, he entered into college and alas he was in the team?" Kaoru laughed.

"Yeah, he got in the minute one of the sports teachers saw him playing a small game. He's now in the official team and everything. I don't know how the hell that happened. Maybe he's really good and everything," Kenshin paused then added, "Forget it."

"Huh? Forget what?"

"Forget checking him out, I mean," Kenshin grinned, "There's too much competition."

"You obviously don't know much about me," Kaoru huffed, "I've never liked a guy except for once. I only think they look good. Not all of them either. And I never want to go out with a guy, ever!" _'Oh crap. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. What if that diminishes my chance of being with him? And I sounded so kiddish just then! Oi…Oh shit! I DO like him!'_

"Hm," Kenshin wondered, "Guess I should know more about you, then. So, tell me about yourself."

"Uh," Kaoru blinked, what was she supposed to say anyway? "Well, I live alone. I'm paying for myself. I work at Wendy's in the evening to earn. I used to learn martial arts…"

"Martial arts, eh?" Kenshin grinned, sitting up, "That's cool! I've never met a girl who likes martial arts."

"Are you making fun of me?" Kaoru asked, feeling hurt. Was her college going to be as bad as school now?

"No!" Kenshin said quickly, smiling apologetically, "No, I'm glad to have met you."

Kaoru couldn't believe it…was she blushing? This sort of thing should happen during high school!Or evenjunior college! Her junior college had just been as bad as her high school though… "Well, good," she said, turning away to prevent him from seeing her red face. A thought struck her. Slowly and carefully, she turned back to him, "Uh, it's just a question. Don't get ideas…"

Kenshin waited, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, are you single?"

Kenshin almost laughed. She was so shy! And yet so cute. Ah, heck, probably hot. "Yeah. And I'm guessing you are too, from your recent outburst."

"Uh, yeah," Kaoru flushed. Why had she been so cold? And how come a guy like Kenshin was single?

There was silence. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable "what-the-fuck-do-I-say-now" silences. Kaoru felt content. She had never felt so happy in her life since her parents passed away. She loved Princeton more than anything and she had only been there for two hours and twenty minutes.

The wind blew lightly as they watched Sano and his fellow teammates dribble across the court, sweating. The girls surrounding the court seemed to never blink. Every time Sano got a basket, they would cheer like there was no tomorrow. Sano would glance at them but that was about it. Kaoru soon realized that-

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin mumbled sleepily.

"Does Sano like all the attention those girls give him?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Thought so. Damn, those girls should take the hint. He doesn't give crap about them!"

Kenshin laughed, "Not jealous, are you?"

"No way, and don't forget that. He looks good and everything, but I'm definitely not jealous."

Kenshin opened his lazy, violet eyes and looked at Kaoru, "So, what category do I fall in? Hot? Cute? Ugly? As bad as puke?"

"Huh?" Kaoru stammered. He looked like a cute puppy dog when he was sleepy and lazy…she wanted to cuddle him… "Uh…"

"I won't make fun. And be honest," Kenshin grinned, closing his eyes again.

"Um…cute?"

"Really?"

"Uh…no…"

"Come on!"

"Alright, fine. Hot ok? Really hot. Happy?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Kaoru. She felt unnerved, "What?"

"Did I annoy you too much?" he sounded genuinely worried. Kaoru blinked then laughed, "Wow, you're peculiar!"

"Why?"

"Normally men are so…insensitive. Including Aoshi. It feels weird when you're polite!"

"What, you want me to be mean?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Idiot." She whacked him with her backpack. Kenshin laughed, blocking her bag. Kaoru smiled. If she had to move away from Princeton, she would want to make whomever responsible for making her _PAY_.

* * *

**A/N: Oookaayyy, so was that good? Or did it suck so badly that you went to sleep? heh. tell me! PLEASE review. If people are reading the story without reviewing, I'd be unhappy. And you don't want an angry rurounitaru on your asses. so yea, "pretty please with nirvana cds on top"! review! and like i said before, no making me cry! ehe...**

**I want to add a special SPECIAL thanks to Miharu Kawashi for all the help! Without it, I don't think I would've updated until god knows when! Thanks!**


	3. The other side of the story

**The other side of the story**

* * *

"Thanks so much for waiting, Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed, through a stuffed mouth of her chicken subway. 

Kaoru grinned, "Close your mouth. Don't make me sound like a mother."

Misao gulped down her food obediently and nodded. She paused before continuing, "So, what did you and Kenshin talk about?" She fell awfully quiet after that, almost waiting with exaggerated patience for Kaoru's reply.

"Nothing much," Kaoru replied, casually, "You know, normal stuff."

"Pfft!" Misao snorted, "Don't give me crap, Kaoru Kamiya!"

"I'm not giving you crap, Ms.Shinomori," Kaoru shot back, not being able to hold back a smug smile.

"M-Ms.Shinomori?" Misao yelped, "Hold your horses!"

'_At least it got her off the topic!'_ Kaoru thought as she shrugged to Misao. They reached a tall building, almost ten stories high. Misao looked up, "Seriously, though, I wonder how you managed to get such a brilliant place even though you've been as nice as to change it into a pigsty…"

"Yeah, well, that's the stuff my charm does," Kaoru joked.

"Your charm? Well if only you'd use your charm towards guys! I'm not saying I'm one of those _girly girls_ but whatever," Misao retorted.

"You will NEVER see me use my 'charm' towards guys, Misao!"

"Oh and I suppose you haven't used it on Kenshin?" Misao said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as much as honey drips from a tilted spoon.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kaoru stuttered, pressing floor no.3. Misao leaned against the mirror of the lift and slyly grinned, "Please. What's so wrong in liking a hot red-head you met on the first day of college?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru said, fumbling with her backpack, "Just that it's totally wrong if _I_ do it."

"Why, Kaoru? Because you're a girl?" Misao looked serious. Her voice was showing irritation.

Kaoru sighed, "I don't know Misao…" The lift stopped and the doors slid open. The two women stepped out and walked to the furthermost door down the corridor. Kaoru unlocked it and they headed inside.

"You know this is not like school anymore. Or like your junior college. Or like any other kiddy place we've attended! It's totally ok to like a man!"

"You didn't attend junior college with me," Kaoru pointed out as she threw her bag somewhere on the ground and flopped down on the plump couch.

"Ok, then, whatever kiddy place _you've_ attended," Misao frowned, "Honestly, Kaoru. The point _is_ that you should grow up."

"Grow up?" Kaoru asked, infuriated. Misao sighed. Her friend's temper wasn't as smooth as butter. Kaoru stood up, "When you're life has sucked so badly just because you liked martial arts-" she started pacing towards Misao, who didn't flinch or move at all "- and when the only time you've ever liked a guy totally screwed up. And the only times you talked to boys were for an eraser or something…it kind of DOES matter when you all of a sudden get attracted to some guy you've met on the first day of college!" She was now close enough to Misao to flick her forehead.

"So you _do_ like him," Misao grinned. Kaoru's hand flew to her mouth, "I didn't just say that."

"My Kaoru's all grown up," Misao pretended to sniffle like an ecstatic mother.

"Mi. Sao!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth, straining every single syllable, "This is NOT the time to joke!"

"I still don't get how it's wrong to let your feminine side take over for once!" Misao said. It was her turn to flop onto the messy couch.

"I… I just…" Kaoru was trying to find words.

"You just don't know?" Misao said, sympathetically, "It's suddenly different, isn't it?"

Kaoru groaned and sat in her easy chair, "Since when have you become Heather?" she muttered irritably, remembering the advice column 'Help Me, Heather!' of their school magazine. Misao chuckled, "She was a real bitch, wasn't she?"

"Hell yeah."

They started laughing a bit. Kaoru sighed, "See? This is all I want in life. I don't want a guy. It's so weird!"

"Would you rather have a girl?" Misao said, dryly. Kaoru shot her the dirtiest glare she could muster, "NO. I'm not THAT bad!"

"I think he likes you back," Misao continued, ignoring Kaoru.

"Really?" Kaoru said, trying to hide her happiness.

"Yeah! I mean he _was_ flirting back!" Misao pondered. "So is he single? Wait, _you_ wouldn't have asked him _that_."

"Um, I did," Kaoru fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. Misao laughed, "You're all over him!"

"Shut it, woman. Are you spending the night here? I have class at three."

"Maybe I'll come later this evening," Misao thought aloud. She glanced at her watch, "Maybe Aoshi'll be free."

Kaoru nodded, "So I'll see you at six?"

"Yeah I guess. Hey, I'm not leaving yet! I'll leave when you leave!"

"Yeah I know," Kaoru smiled gently, "I was just asking."

Misao's eyes grew alarmed, "Oi! Don't change the topic!"

* * *

Kaoru entered the vast English room and looked around. There were clusters of students clumped around. She couldn't help but wonder if Kenshin would be in the class too. This only made her look harder, although she knew there would be too much of a coincidence if she happened to spot him. 

"Kaoru!" came a voice. Kaoru felt her heart leap but realized that it wasn't Kenshin's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, though. She looked around and finally found Sano waving at her from a seat. A group of girls next to his seat turned and glared at Kaoru, who only calmly smiled at Sano and walked up to him.

"I didn't know you took English!" Sano said as she walked up to him.

"I didn't know you did either! So, have any of your friends come?" Kaoru asked, wondering about a certain someone.

"Nope. I have only one friend so far and it's that idiot, Kenshin, who decided that he was too fucking good for drama and literature. Not that I'm brilliant at the second part, but you know."

Kaoru laughed, "Then no one's sitting next to you?"

Sano looked surprised, "I thought that was the reason I called you over!" Kaoru flushed and shrugged, "Didn't enter my slow mind." She couldn't help it but she was beginning to think of Sano as a friend. Great, just another guy in her life. She sat down next to him. The group of girls looked positively infuriated. Kaoru was getting a little annoyed.

She looked back to Sano, who was pulling out a candy bar from his bag, "Sano? Those girls seem to hate me. And I think I know why. So if you could just tell them to-"

"Nuh uh," Sano said quickly and firmly, "I am NOT talking to them. What's their problem if I sit next to a friend anyway?"

A_ friend._ Kaoru held back the tiny gasp that was escaping her lips. _'Wait, why do I find it so hard to believe that I have a new friend? Possibly because I never have had many friends too easily.'_

But Kaoru couldn't hold back a smile. Sano was turning out to not be so much of a jackass as she thought he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Sano asked, seeing her smile. The candy bar had vanished.

"Nothing," Kaoru laughed nervously, "Hey, where's the candy bar?"

Sano belched loudly, "Uh, I could retrieve it through my ass for you if you want."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Gross! Dammit! Don't make me puke!" Sano smiled proudly. Kaoru realized something else, "Wait you already finished it? ALREADY?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sano said, tentatively, "Is that so wrong? So what if a guy has a big appetite? My brother's just as bad." He shook his head.

"Your brother?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Yahiko. He's a real brat. He would've finished that bar before the wink of an eye."

Kaoru grinned, "Now I _wonder_ where he got that from!" A lady entered the class, carrying a set of books. She smiled up at everyone. Kaoru thought she looked vaguely familiar.

"Sano," Kaoru whispered as the woman walked into the class, "Who is she?"

"Huh? That's our Englishproffessor maybe? I entered the college the same year as you didn't I? I wouldn't know!"

"Oh…"

"Good morning you guys!" said the woman. She had light brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Tae!" Kaoru cried out all of a sudden, making the whole class look at her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Sano hissed.

"Kaoru! Pleasant surprise!" Tae smiled then turned back to the class, "Now will all of you please look back here. I thought we would start off with a bit of reading. You know, dramatics!"

Kaoru stumbled. Wasn't she supposed to say more to her than 'pleasant surprise'?

"I think she feels she needs to be more of a professor than a friend right now," Sano said, disrupting Kaoru's thoughts. He had apparently figured out what was going on in Kaoru's head.

The students took their choice of books and read aloud. Kaoru realized that Sano was really good at this sort of thing. He did a very good job. Once he finished, the group of girls who had been glaring at Kaoru screamed loudly and applauded.

Sano shot them an irritated look and sat back in his place, sighing.

"That was great!" Kaoru said, excitedly, "Especially the whole dying part! I could've sworn someone started crying back there!"

Sano grinned sheepishly, "I wasn't that good! Come on!"

Kaoru grinned, "Yeah, well, I know you're happy deep inside anyway so I'll be quiet!" She winked. Immediately the group of girls behind them huffed, angrily.

Sano lost it. He turned around in one swift movement, "Listen here! She's my friend! All you bitches leave me alone, will ya? I have enough problems without you lot gushing your asses off at me!" Tae pretended she hadn't heard. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the looks on the girls' faces. They looked absolutely shocked. One looked close to tears. Sano sat back down angrily.

"Sano," Kaoru grinned, "I bet they were planning to start a fan club!"

"Yeah well, their chances are totally zilch now, isn't it?" Sano said, smirking. Kaoru grinned.

"Kaoru Kamiya!" Tae called out, smiling at her, "Your turn!" Kaoru felt herself become nervous. This always happened to her. She could read brilliantly…when she was all alone. Not when a class of fifty students was watching her. She went up to the front of the class.

By the time she came back she wanted to cry. She had stammered so badly. The class had been nice, of course, and applauded for her…only a little. She sat down and stared at her hands. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Sano smiled a never-before-seen comforting smile.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Kaoru said softly, looking away. The more she saw Sano's kind eyes, the more she wanted to cry.

"You were shit nervous, weren't you?" Sano asked. Kaoru nodded wordlessly.

Sano considered her for a bit, "Hey, I have an idea. How about I start training you to be less nervous?"

"How?" Kaoru croaked, "It's impossible with me."

"Somehow I don't think so! You know what? I'll ask Kenshin to help too!"

Kaoru felt herself brighten up a bit, but she didn't show it, "I dunno…" But deep inside she was screaming 'YES!'

"Please? I'll swear at myself if you want!" Sano grinned.

"Big deal," Kaoru laughed, "Well ok. But don't worry, you don't have to swear at yourself."

Sano looked slightly relieved, "Heh, ok. Great. We'll fix up when to meet uplater."

Kaoru nodded slowly. Maybe it would help. But after class and after she had waved goodbye to Sano, she realized that this wouldn't help much if Kenshin was there. It would probably make her a lot more nervous…specially since it was Kenshin.

* * *

**A/N: Ehe. RIIIGHT. Anyway, This chapter wasn't so eventful! But in the next chapter we'll see how nervous Kaoru really is…I wonder… ;) No, I'm not giving you any hints! REVIEW! And if anyone's hoping for MegumiXSano, sorry. Because I really hate Megumi. I have no idea why! hehe. But, I'm sorry to those who wanted Sano and Megumi! But don't worry, Sano WILL have a love life! It's not totally non-existant!**


	4. Smells like Teen Spirit

**Smells like teen spirit**

* * *

Kaoru stared at the phone. She had never once given her phone number to a guy before. Yet she had found that she was alright with giving it to Sanosuke. She was a little annoyed that the first male she had to give her phone number to wasn't Kenshin, but that was ok. After all, she would be meeting him too. She could almost hear him laughing at how horrible she was with the whole public speaking thing... But Kenshin wasn't that type...

"Earth. To. Kaoru!" screamed Misao, waving her hands in front of her face. Kaoru blinked and looked up at her.

"What is wrong with you? Why the heck did you just space out?" Misao glared, "Anyway," she continued, without waiting for a reply from Kaoru, "Am I going to get dinner or what?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kaoru said, giving a small, apologetic grin.

"Honestly, it's almost as though you're in love… Wait a minute," Misao grinned slyly, "Were you thinking about Kenshin?"

Kaoru almost dropped the frozen food in her hands. She caught it just in time, flushing, "No!"

Misao laughed, "Yeah you were! By the way, how was English class?"

Kaoru sighed, "It sucked."

Misao looked sympathetic, "No friends, huh?"

"Oh, no, I had Sano…"

"Sano?" Misao asked, trying to remember if she had met a Sano.

"Yeah, Kenshin's friend. We talked and stuff. The first three quarters of the class went fine. It was the whole rest of the one quarter that pissed me off."

"What happened?"

"We had reading…"

"Ah, shit," Misao knew her friend only too well, "How badly did it go?"

"I wanted to cry by the end of it, Misao…"

"You really should get help with this problem. You know, find some way of ignoring a vast audience or something."

"I did," Kaoru knew she was about to blush so she quickly busied herself with the oven, by watching it.

"You did?" Misao asked, surprised, "How do you mean?"

"Sano suggested it," Kaoru said, trying to blur her words.

Misao arched an eyebrow, "You don't have a thing for this Sano guy, do you?"

"No!" Kaoru said quickly.

"Oh, then Kenshin it is, eh? Anyway, you and Sano are going to meet then? Just the two of you?"

Kaoru ignored the first sentence, "Well 'yes' to the second question and 'no' to the third."

Misao struggled to remember each question, "Ah! Then who else is coming?"

"K-Kenshin," Kaoru refused to let herself look at Misao. She could almost feel Misao grinning widely at her.

"Sorry?" Misao said, hiding her smirk, "I didn't hear the name."

"Get a life, woman," Kaoru muttered as she pulled out their dinners from the oven.

"Thank God it's frozen food," Misao mumbled as she took the plate from Kaoru.

"Look, my cooking isn't tha-"

"Do you want a bet?" Misao laughed meanly, "Aoshi almost choked on a fish fry made by you. And I never thought fish fries could hurt anyone and there you have it! Hey, maybe you should take cooking lessons from Kenshin too…if you know what I mean." Misao winked exaggeratingly.

Kaoru's face heated up, "Misao! How could you say things like that?" Kaoru's ears turned red.

The phone rang. Kaoru nearly jumped out of her bunny slippers. "Misao, I need you to be quiet," Kaoru said quickly then ran to the phone. She took a deep breath and picked it up, "H-hello?"

"Hey, is that Kaoru?" came a voice from the other line. Kaoru grew alarmed. It wasn't Sano's voice…it was-

"Kenshin?"

Misao's eyes snapped up to Kaoru and she smiled the largest possible grin she could muster.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin chuckled, "Sano told me about your, uh, 'problem'. And, well, how about you come over to Sano's place for the whole session?"

"Um, yeah that'd be ok…" Kaoru gulped. Sano's house? This was happening too fast. "So, um, where is it?"

After Kenshin gave her instructions as to how to get there, he continued, "Oh, and maybe after that we could grab a pizza."

Kaoru felt her heart beat skip several beats, "Y-y-ye-"

"Um, if you don't-"

"YES!" Kaoru suddenly yelled. She slapped her forehead immediately after.

Kenshin laughed a little, "Alright. Glad to know you're enthusiastic. So, Sano's place at 5? Tomorrow?"

Kaoru was, in her mind's-eye, jumping up and down, "Yep. See you!" She hung up. Her hand never left the phone. Thrill was surging through her veins. Kenshin had just asked her out. Kenshin had asked her out… so this was what it was like to have a crush on a guy. It seemed a little late for her to realize how it felt, but right now that didn't matter.

"Oh, Kaooruuu…" Misao snickered, "What just happened?"

Kaoru turned around and sighed dreamily. Misao looked a little terrified, "What happened?" she asked, urgently.

"Kenshin…out…" Kaoru murmured.

"Kaoru, you're really freaking me out. You've become all girly and-"

The word 'girly' hit Kaoru like a slimy fish. She snapped out of her trance and went, "huh?" Misao couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Are you just happy about Kenshin calling or is it something else?"

"Both?"

"BOTH? Well then, what happened?"

Kaoru explained.

"You are on fire!" Misao yelled loudly, proud of her "little 'un".

Kaoru laughed, "Well, yeah I am," she grinned sheepishly, "But, Misao. Since I'm going there tomorrow, you won't have anyone to hang around with in the evening. You could still stay if you wanted."

"I'll invite Aoshi," Misao thought, her eyes twinkling.

"Alright," Kaoru agreed, "Just don't let me walk into anything I wouldn't want to see…"

* * *

Kaoru walked as fast as she could the next evening. She glanced at her watch. 4:50 pm. She hurried her pace. The last thing she wanted to be was late. She had carefully dressed herself. She had to borrow the low-hip, black capris from Megumi. But the top was her own: a beige, simple top. She wanted to look attractive but not too attractive. She wore a loose belt and dangly earrings. She grinned as she finally felt herself feel more like a woman than she ever had. She knew it was pathetic, being in college and all.

Something caught her eye. A bunch of men, a few years older than her were surrounding something or someone in a tiny alley. _'I should just leave it and go. It can lead to trouble. Or…what if some__one's in trouble?'_ Kaoru sighed as the feeling of her need to help took over. She decided to walk through the alley.

When she entered, one or two of the burly men turned around to see her. They had left a tiny gap in the circle. Kaoru finally saw that they were surrounding a boy who looked like he was twelve years old. His lip was bleeding and he was glaring at the men. He had black, spiky hair.

"Hey, babe!" said one of the men, "Come 'ere!"

Kaoru looked irritated, then she put on a smile, "I just may…" The man looked excited. Apparently, no girl had ever done this. Kaoru couldn't blame whomever else he had hit on. The man was downright ugly!

She walked over to the group. The rest of the men saw and whistled. "She's mine, guys," the man said, grinning roguishly. A few men pouted. She smiled at the man, holding her breath because his breath smelt like alcohol. He put an arm beside her, to the wall, "What say we go somewhere else and have some _fun_?"

Kaoru sighed, "You know, I really would like to-" She grabbed the arm he had placed against the wall, "-but you're just far too ugly for words." She twisted his arm and dug the elbow of her free arm into his stomach, _hard_. The man fell down, choking and wheezing.

Kaoru realized that somehow she had come into the circle with the little boy. She glared at the rest of the men, "What did this boy do to you?"

"Is it so wrong to want money for some booze, hunny?" said a man on her side with rather red eyes.

"Well, yes," Kaoru said, simply.

"I don't like her much," said a fat man, cracking his knuckles, "She just took Harry down!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm terrified." She glanced at the kid then whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Run when I tell you to." The gang of men launched onto her and the boy.

"NOW!" she yelled, kicking the nearest man in the shin. She knew she was outnumbered but at least one of them would be safe. The boy managed the run away. One or two men ran after him. Kaoru kicked, punched and elbowed as much as she could. The problem was that her blows weren't strong enough to knock them out so they kept coming back. She was getting tired. A fat hand grabbed her throat and shoved her against a wall, lifting her a few inches off the ground. As she gasped for air she tried desperately to pry the man's bulky hand off.

"You know, that isn't very nice," said a voice from a distance. The group of men turned around to see where the voice came from.

"K-Kenshin," Kaoru choked. The man holding her laughed gruffly, "Is that your lover, baby?"

Kaoru glared at him and swung her leg hard into the man's stomach. He gasped and let go of her. She fell down, landing weirdly and panting for air.

"Look," Kenshin said, "Obviously she's a lot better than you. Why don't you just drop it, huh?"

'_Does he sound…BORED?'_ Kaoru wondered, blinking. One of the men yelled, "We can take care of the chick later, let's get this bastard!" The group of thugs yelled and charged to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed sadly, "Do we have to?" A man lunged at him. Almost effortlessly, he threw him off, sending him flying. Kaoru watched in amazement as Kenshin moved as quick as lightning, knocking out each and every one of the thugs as though they were dummies.

After punching the last man square in the face, he looked over at Kaoru, worried. He ran over to her and kneeled down, "God, Kaoru, are you ok?"

Kaoru blinked. She began to laugh, which made Kenshin look even more worried than before, "Kaoru?"

"Sorry!" Kaoru smiled, "But that was incredible! It's funny that you were all Mr.Macho and suddenly you become Mr.Nice guy!"

"You weren't so bad yourself," Kenshin grinned.

"Wait, how'd you know I was here? I mean, weren't you supposed to be in Sano's- hey, it's you!" Kaoru exclaimed, seeing the boy, who had been the thugs' first victim, standing at the entrance of the alley.

He frowned, "Well duh. What, you thought I would just run off and get no help for you?"

"Yahiko, come on man, lay off," Kenshin laughed nervously to the boy, who just shrugged and began to walk away.

"Oi, wait!" Kaoru yelled. Yahiko stopped and turned around. Kaoru smiled gently, "Thanks for calling Kenshin. You're Sano's brother aren't you?" Yahiko looked surprised but nodded then turned and walked away.

"Sorry about that. He's just a little annoyed with the whole situation. It happens all the time. Those thugs do it to him every time. His family's rich.," Kenshin explained, looking over at all the unconscious men.

"Right," Kaoru nodded then turned to Kenshin, blushing, "Thanks for that. But I really didn't need the help!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenshin said, incredulously, "You were outnumbered! Sure, you were good! But there were too many for you! Thank God I was late to Sano's house and Yahiko spotted me!"

Kaoru grumbled, "And how come you're so good? You never told me you took classes in martial arts, judo or whatever!"

"Guess it kind of slipped my mind!" Kenshin said with a small smile, "And it's nothing I'm really proud of…" he added in a mutter. But before Kaoru could say anything, he got up and put on another hot smile and extended his hand to her, "We better go quick before these idiots wake up! Sano's going to really hate us!"

Kaoru grinned sheepishly and gave Kenshin her hand. She was careful to not brush her fingers over the soft skin of his hand too much. A few strokes weren't so bad, were they?

"Ow!" Kaoru yelped as she stood up. She clutched her ankle, "Dammit!"

Kenshin caught her quickly as she began to fall, "You ok? I guess that guy must have dropped you a little too hard." Kaoru couldn't help but feel wonderful in Kenshin's arms. She clung onto him, feeling irritatingly helpless, "Sorry, Kenshin, I may take a while in walki-"

"Don't sweat it," Kenshin smiled sweetly, "Sano's house is just a block away. Come on, I'll take you piggy back."

"Piggy back!" Kaoru squealed, "I'm not a kid!"

"Better than bridal style, isn't it?" Kenshin grinned. Kaoru blushed, "Well ok. But I warm you, I'm heavy." He heaved her up onto his back. She felt his hands holding her below her knees. She bit her lip. This was not good. Or maybe it was…just a little…ok…a LOT.

* * *

**A/N: Damn! I want to be Kaoru! That's so unfair! Yeah, I know, I wrote the story. Ehe. But I can still wish! Anyway, REVIEW! As usual! Hehe.**


	5. Come as you are

**Come as you are**

* * *

"What the hell?" were the first words uttered by Sanosuke when he opened the door to find Kaoru on Kenshin's back, laughing at one of Kenshin's jokes. Obviously, this created a wrong impression. 

"It's not what you think, Sano!" Kenshin insisted when Sano smirked at both of them, pretty amused by the whole scene. After a lot of persistent convincing, Sano finally agreed that _maybe _it wasn't what he thought.

"I'll get you some bandages," he replied, sighing as he walked away.

"Thank you!" Kaoru called out. She finally took a look around. The place was huge. It wasn't a typical rich mansion though. It had an oddly homey look. She relaxed even though there was a huge amount of pain surrounding her ankle.

Kenshin laid her down carefully on the couch and propped a pillow under her ankle.

"Wow, this is brilliant…I just ruined the whole visit!" Kaoru said, smiling sadly. She felt Kenshin ruffle her hair lightly.

"Look," he grinned, "All this is going to prevent us from doing is going to a pizzeria tonight. You can still read can't you? I know you're not a wuss!"

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks, Kenshin…but I ruined the night then!"

"We can go to my place and order pizza! Simple as that!"

"Y-Your place? Uh, yeah sure!" Kaoru wondered how Kenshin's home would be.

Sano came out with a crepe bandage, "Kaoru, I have no idea of how to put this on, but Kenshin's apparently gone to a medical camp, so he should be able to do something!"

Kenshin laughed nervously, "Right." He took the bandage from Sano and kneeled next to Kaoru's foot. Kaoru was thankful she had shaved her legs. Even if she _was_ slightly tomboyish, she knew what dates were like. It's not like she went around telling people that she watched soap operas. She was ashamed of that, but somehow the damned thing just drew her attention so much!

She bit her lip to somehow stop blushing when Kenshin's hands touched her bare skin of her shin and foot. Kenshin seemed to think that the fact that Kaoru was biting her lip was because her ankle hurt, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Stop flirting and get the thing over with," Sano said loudly from a chair. Kaoru and Kenshin shot him dirty glares.

"I wasn't flirting. I'm worried," Kenshin muttered as he continued to wrap the bandage around her ankle. Her leg twitched. He hid a smile; maybe it was just him, but he thought Kaoru was actually liking the feeling of his hands. _'What's wrong with me? She's not that type! God, man, get a grip!'_

Once he had finished, Kaoru sighed. Her leg felt a lot better. She grinned up at Kenshin, "Thanks!"

"Finally!" Sano groaned and got up. He walked over to a shelf and started scanning the books there.

"So how're we doing this?" Kenshin asked, standing up and looking over at Sano.

"Wait and watch, matey!" Sano murmured, running his fingers over books. He mouthed an 'ah!' and took out a hardbound book. Walking over to Kaoru, he said, "Just read this out."

Kaoru's mouth hung open, "That's it? I thought I told you that's the whole point! I can't read aloud in front of people!"

"Just read it," Sano said firmly, "We'll get to that. We're not rushing, are we? We have time."

"Ok…" Kaoru said, doubtfully. She took the book from Sano and looked at it. A romance novel? She looked up at Sano, horrified, "No. No. And double NO."

Sano frowned, "Do you want help with your reading problem or what? Read it, please. Now."

"But, it's a r-r-romance novel!"

"So? You can't tell me you haven't read romance novels before! We're in college now. You realize that, don't you?"

Kenshin stepped in, "Sano, come on, don't be that hard-" he looked at Kaoru, "-You can do it, though. There's a start for everything, isn't there?" He smiled comfortingly.

Kaoru felt her heart melt. If it was for Kenshin… "Ok, I guess I could try…" She looked at the book in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

"Take a random chapter," Sano ordered.

Kaoru nodded and flipped open some page and looked down. She searched for the beginning of the paragraph and started to read. As she read, she realized that Kenshin was watching her. Her heartbeat quickened and she stumbled over the words. The fact that she had stammered made her stammer even more. She stopped at the end of the page and looked up, desperate not to cry, "I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing…"

Kenshin moved forward, looking concerned but somehow Sano had beaten him. He took the book from Kaoru and looked at her in a brotherly way. "I know you are," he murmured so only she could hear, "I just know it. Wait for a second, will you?" He stood up and turned around to look at Kenshin, "Kenshin, go get us root beers."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, "And since when have I been servant, huh?"

"Since now," Sano looked firm. Kaoru noticed that his eyes were telling Kenshin _something_. Kenshin's eyes flickered, "Well, ok. I guess I could. But you owe me one, Sagara."

After Kenshin left, Sano turned back to Kaoru and gave her the book, "Now read the same part again."

Kaoru blinked but nodded and took the book from Sano. She began to read it.

"No no!" Sano huffed, "Look, you have to read slowly. Ifitalkthiswaywouldyoueverunderstandwhati'msaying? And get the feeling that you're a part of this story…I want to be able to feel like I'm in the book too."

Kaoru heaved a sigh but nodded. She continued, this time reading slowly. Sano kept extremely quiet. Kaoru now felt like she was alone in the room. She felt herself draw into the book and go into her own imaginary world. She read with her heart. She laughed where needed, sounded depressed, acted sarcastic, whatever there was that she had to show to make herself imagine the scene.

When she finished, she came back to reality. She blinked. Did she just read now? She looked up at Sano, who was stock still, closing his eyes.

"Sano?"

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her, proudly, "I think I've found me a new pupil!"

Kaoru giggled, "I wasn't that good."

"Are you kidding? I bet K-.. hold on." Sano stood up and walked to the kitchen door and flung it open. Kaoru heard a crash, "What happened, Sano?" Sano stepped aside to reveal Kenshin flat on the floor. Sano looked up at Kaoru, "This idiot was leaning with his back against the door."

Kaoru gasped, "But why didn't you come in, Kenshin?"

"Well," Kenshin confessed, standing up and rubbing his back, "I realized Sano wanted me to get out. So I figured that if one of us were not there, you would've said it better! And you did. A LOT better. That was incredible!"

Kaoru flushed, "Not really…"

Sano sat down next to her. They watched Kenshin pick up a plastic bottle he had been holding. He walked back into the kitchen. Sano turned to Kaoru and slyly smiled, "He said that 'one of us' had to be out. I think it was 'that specific one'. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. How did he know? Had she been that obvious? She coughed, "Th-that's not it at all!"

"Sure!" Sano laughed, "Now look, Kenshin obviously liked the way you read it. Actually, I would say that he loved it. So when he gets back, show him how great you actually are at reading." He couldn't hold back an evil smirk.

Kaoru laughed. Apparently, there was no objecting to what Sano said, "Alright!"

Kenshin walked back in with three glasses of root beer and handed one to each of them, "Continue, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, thin-lipped and picked up the book. She felt nervous. _'Wait, what am I saying? Kenshin liked it a lot! If I read like how I read before, then he'll still like it more, right? Sano was hinting me! This way he realized I'd be better at reading. I owe him one.'_

She began to read.

* * *

"…and he looked into her eyes, filled with passion," Kaoru read, dreamily, "He grazed his fingers over her soft, beautifully tanned skin. How could he have been so faithless in her? He would make it up to her tonight. He brought her closer and closer until he could count every line of her irises. He pressed his lips upon his angel, softly, gently caressing her. His hands roamed her back. He moved down to her-" (A/N: I shall let your imagination wander!) 

"Ok, stop!" Sano said, snatching the book from Kaoru, "If you go on, we'll probably have hard-ons."

Kenshin punched his shoulder, "Don't say shit like that!"

Sano raised his eyebrows, "You mean you weren't feeling horny?"

Kenshin's eyes kept sliding away from Sano's face. Sano laughed, "You suck at lying!"

Kaoru had heard enough, "Thank you very much for telling me that you two were feeling horny!"

Sano shrugged casually, "Hey, but look at it this way: it's very hard to make us feel horny, ok? So that means you rule at reading. You hadn't even got to the serious part!"

Kaoru blushed crimson, "Shut up, Sano!" She realized that Kenshin had said it along with her. They looked at each other and laughed. Sano grinned, "Alright alright. Ok, that's enough for tonight, missy."

Kaoru nodded and handed him the book back.

"Wait," Sano frowned, "How are you getting home?"

"I-"

Kenshin cut in, "I'm taking her to my place for pizza. See you, Sano." He let Kaoru onto his back once more.

"So you two ARE together!" Sano said, knowledgeably.

"Well, not technically…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Then can I come for pizza too?"

"No!" Kaoru and Kenshin said together, and then blushed.

"Ah!" Sano cracked up, "You two kids have fun."

"One day, Sanosuke Sagara!" Kaoru said, angrily, "I'll be able to say the same thing to you!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Kaoru gaped at Kenshin's apartment.

"It's just an apartment though!" Kenshin laughed as he put her onto a couch.

Kaoru shrugged, "It still looks great." The furniture he had put was all affordable for her as well but somehow this looked a lot better. It wasprobably the way he had set it up. It had a great punk look.

"Anyway," Kenshin stretched, "I'll order pepperoni pizza and then get us some drinks."

"Um, drinks?" Kaoru said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh," Kenshin chuckled, "Fine, GINGER BEER to make things clearer."

Kaoru grinned, "Fair enough!" Kenshin grinned and left to the next room. Kaoru sighed and looked around. What a day it had been. First she had to run around in the morning to Magumi's place for the top then to the parlor. Then the whole Yahiko thing had happened. Then she had to look like a pansy in front of Kenshin who had to save her ass, even if he knew she was quite capable. Then she had sprained her ankle. Then she had ruined her date with Kenshin. But, strangely, she felt happy. She was sitting in Kenshin's apartment and was about to talk to him for the rest of the evening. Could the night get any better? Shesighed happily to herself.

"Here you go, madam!" Kenshin said in a mock-respective tone, handing Kaoru her glass of ginger beer, "If the pizza's not here in half an hour, it's free. So how about we go and trip the pizza guy lots of times or something?"

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah sure, I would except I have a small handicap just now!"

Kenshin grinned and sat next to her, "So do you feel better with the whole reading thing?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Thanks so much!"

"You shouldn't thank me. Sano's quite a teacher!"

"Yeah he is. I owe him one."

Kenshin looked at her thoughtfully, "Actually..."

Kaoru blinked, "I can return the favour? If I can, tell me!"

Kenshin sighed, "Ok, but don't tell Sano I'm telling you all this."

"Alright..."

"Well, you know the way he doesn't like all the girls in the college?"

"Oh, no Kenshin," Kaoru shook her head, "I could never stop them from liking him! They'll probably hire a murderer on me!"

"No!" Kenshin said quickly, "That's not what I meant. See, the thing is, Sano actually isn't that anti-woman. Yeah, sure he talks with women as friends but thats about it. But thats only his outer self. The truth is, he does like this one person."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Seriously? Who?"

"We have biology tomorrow, don't we? I'll show you the girlthen," Kenshin frowned.

"How come your not so happy about it?" Kaoru asked, "Do you dissapprove of her?"

"No no," Kenshin sighed, "She's a really nice person. Real sweet and all. But the thing is she's like a female Sano!"

"Huh?"

"Loads of guys ask her out and she never agrees. That's why Sano's never going to ask her out."

"Ahh..." Kaoru pondered, "So you want me to set them up?"

Kenshin smiled feebly, "In a manner of not hurting Sano, yeah."

Kaoru smiled, "You're a good friend. And anyway, I actually like setting people up! So does Misao."

"Hold on!" Kenshin grew a little alarmed, "Don't involve other people!"

"Misao's my best friend!" Kaoru insisted, "She won't tell Sano. She knows that'll risk our friendship."

"Ok..." Kenshin said rather doubtfully, "Well I'll show you who she is tomorrow and-" The doorbell rang. He grinned happily, "PIZZA!"

Kaoru laughed, "I guess when it comes to food, you're a typical man huh?"

Kenshin shrugged as he took the pizza and payed the pizza boy with a smile. He looked down at his watch. His mouth fell open. "Twenty nine minutes since I ordered...no..." he whispered.

Kaoru burst out laughing, "Too bad!" Kenshin sighed and brought over the pizza. They each took a slice in a plate.

"So, Kaoru," Kenshin grinned slyly, "You said I fell under the category of hot?"

Kaoru blinked then fired up, "Come on, Kenshin! Don't be a wart! You forced it out of me!" Kenshin laughed, "What to do, what to do..." Kaoru shook her head in a 'boys...' way.

* * *

"Boy, I'm stuffed," Kenshin sighed as he leaned back on his seat, jutting out his stomach to make it look slightly fat.

"The male species sure is fascinating," Kaoru laughed as she leaned back too. Her head bumped lightly into something. She turned around. Kenshin's arm was there, lying across the back of the sofa. Kaoru blushed and looked at Kenshin to apologise but realised that he hadn't even acknowledged it. _'So, that's the way you're playing, huh?'_ Kaoru leaned back slowly and rested her head on the crook of his arm. Ever so slowly, Kenshin folded his arm further and further to make Kaoru come closer. Suddenly he stopped and turned to look at Kaoru.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Well..."

"Oh my God," Kaoru said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Heh, yeah. But what I did was just so typical...sorry."

Kaoru smiled, "No use in sorries now, is there?" She decided to be a little 'daredevil', "I kind of liked it actually..." she said out loud.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows very little then grinned. Kaoru suddenly felt his other arm slide over her stomach and hold her waist securely. _'Wow...My first kiss...I'm pathetic...but right now I don't care...'_ Kaoru thought, her heartbeat rapid. Kenshin slowly pulled her closer. She gazed into his violet eyes and began to realize how beautiful they looked. He gazed right back into her deep blue eyes. He brushed her cheek with his hand and slowly tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. She felt his lips on hers. She hesitantly used her tongue to ask for entrance to his mouth and he obeyed almost immediately. A few tongue-wars later, they got out of the passionate kiss. Kaoru panted.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, his voice coming out slightly huskily, which made Kaoru shiver.

"Yeah...?"

"Are you sure you haven't ever had boyfriends before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow...you're a natural at kissing!"

"And you're plain brilliant..." Kaoru whispered, cherishing his spicy taste on her lips.

"There's more from where that came from..." Kenshin smirked.

And the last slice of pizza lay forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: If only Kenshin would do that to- uh, well, never mind. Anyways, hope you like the chapter! REVIEWS! (Don't tell me you weren't expecting that). And you HAVE to review! Whether you like it or not. HAVE. TO. REVIEW. UNDERSTAAAAAAAAND?**


	6. Heart Shaped Box

**Heart Shaped Box**

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me home," Kaoru said as Kenshin put her on the ground carefully.

"Wasn't like I had a choice anyway!" Kenshin grinned, glancing at her ankle. Kaoru laughed nervously and nodded. She rummaged around in her bag for her keys. After finding them, she opened the door slowly. Her living room was dimly lit. She could hear voices. Kenshin grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Someone's here…"

Kaoru nodded and smiled, "It's just Aoshi and Misao, Kenshin! Don't worry."

Kenshin mouthed and 'oh!' and then continued, "I didn't know those two were a couple!"

Kaoru shrugged, "Well now you do. Seems a little unlikely, huh?"

Kenshin smiled apologetically, "Yeah, kind of. So I'll see you tomorrow then? In class?"

"Yep! See you." Kaoru gave Kenshin a kiss then closed the door softly after seeing him walk towards the elevator. She sighed and leaned against the door. It had been a crazy day and she needed sleep. She gathered herself together and started walking to her room, glancing into the living room on the way. Here was where she stopped dead in her tracks. Misao and Aoshi were in a posture she didn't exactly want to see.

She gave a little squeak of surprise. Misao and Aoshi turned just in time to see her limp quickly into her room. Kaoru slammed the door hard and locked it. The thought of her two best friends just…yuck. She shuddered and fell onto her bed. She should've rung the doorbell. She sighed. Way to end a great evening.

The image of Misao against the wall with Aoshi doing something completely disgusting to her was stuck in Kaoru's mind. Her only thoughts were: ew, yuck, sick, disgusting. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had walked into someone else's room and seen this but for God's sakes: these were her two best friends!

She heard someone knock on her bedroom door. "Kaoru?" Misao's voice came. Kaoru ignored her. There was a certain thing called privacy that Misao and Aoshi seemed to not understand.

"Kaoru, I know you're listening!" Misao continued, "Aoshi told me not to speak to you and that you may need to be alone after…um…_that_. But I can't help it: I feel horrible! I'm sorry Kaoru! It won't happen again!"

"You knew I was coming home at about this time," Kaoru said, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Misao said, soundinghonestly apologetic.

"Look, Misao," Kaoru sighed, "I just need sleep, ok?"

"Ok…" Misao said doubtfully. Kaoru groaned against the sheets. How was she going to face any of them the next morning?

* * *

Kaoru quietly entered the kitchen the next morning. Misao was whispering something to Aoshi and abruptly stopped when Kaoru entered. She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back. Kaoru didn't bother. She started making herself a sandwich.

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife. After making herself the sandwich, Kaoru started walking out of the kitchen.

"Kaoru!" Misao called. Kaoru stopped and turned around. Misao gulped down her cereal then continued, "Will I be seeing you after college? Or, um, maybe later this evening?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said in a monotonous tone, "I'm meeting Kenshin after college. I guess I'll see you in the evening."

Aoshi put down the newspaper he was reading and looked up at Kaoru, "What happened to your ankle?"

"Nothing important," Kaoru answered and turned around. She heard a chair scrape against the floor. After a few seconds she saw Misao in front of her, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Tell us Kaoru!" she insisted.

Kaoru sighed as she let Misao lead her to the table and sit down. She explained everything that had happened. Aoshi had his usual unreadable expression but Misao looked plain horrified, "You idiot! They could've killed you if Kenshin hadn't showed up!"

"Yeah, well, it's all over now, ok?" Kaoru said, annoyed. The last thing she needed right now was a lecture from Misao, "I have to go."

"Wait, one more thing," Misao said, stopping her from getting up, "Ok, two more things! The first is 'how are you gonna get to college with that foot?' and the second is 'how was your date last night?'"

Kaoru stood up, "Kenshin's taking me to college. He said he'll wait for me downstairs. That should answer your second question."

Misao looked upset, "Kaoru, look we're sorry! I meant it and I mean it now!"

"I know Misao," Kaoru said, turning around, "I just need time, alright?"

Misao pouted but nodded. Kaoru walked out the door.

* * *

"What happened?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they drove to Princeton.

"Huh?"

"Something happened last night or this morning, didn't it? You look really upset."

"It's nothing really…"

Kenshin almost laughed, "You know there's no use hiding it. I'm just going to be a bloody pest and keep asking you anyway."

Kaoru gave him a small smile, "I, uh, walked into Aoshi and Misao last night. They were, um…"

Kenshin mouthed an 'ah!' then looked back at the road, "Was it disturbing to look at?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Probably because they're my-"

"Best friends?" Kenshin smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Sano. He was drunk recently. But the thing is, they don't mean it. You know that. If they knew you were coming, they would've hid somewhere or something. Don't take it too hard. This sort of thing happens."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little better, "Yeah, I know…but, you know, still…"

Kenshin smiled warmly, "Don't let it get to you. I just may stop and make you get the hell out of my car."

"And then I'll kick your ass," Kaoru laughed.

"That's not fair!" Kenshin said in a whiny voice. Kaoru grinned. Thank God for Kenshin. Princeton loomed ahead. Kaoru slapped her forehead, "I was supposed to submit an essay!" she said in answer to Kenshin's questioning look.

"Essay for which class?"

"History, obviously!"

"On what?"

"The Struggle Of Vietnam."

"Uh oh. When do you have that class? First is biology, then?"

"Hm…dramatics. Then I have free time and then social science, where I die."

"Right…look. I'll collect information for you. I have free time after biology. You write it up in your free time. You'll be fine then." Kenshin said as he pulled up in a parking slot.

Kaoru flung her arms around Kenshin, "You're the best!"

Kenshin grinned, "I know."

Kaoru pulled away, "What a conceited jerk! Oh, and you have to show me Sano's girl."

"Sano's girl?" Kenshinasked then laughed, "Alright. Her name is Midori, by the way."

"Oh, right. She's in our biology class right?"

"Yep." Kenshin got out of the car and quickly shushed Kaoru.

"Hey you two!" Sano yelled, running to them and waving.

"What's put him in such a good mood?" Kaoru wondered out loud. Kenshin was silent.

Sano looked at Kaoru, "Your friend, Misao? Yeah, she asked you to meet her for a second after school. Said there was something that she had to talk to you about."

Kaoru was slightly taken aback. She wondered what Misao wanted to talk about. She knew she wouldn't persist the whole walking in matter so what did she want to ask? She nodded wordlessly to Sano.

Sano turned to Kenshin, "Can I talk to you for a second? Uh, alone?"

Kenshin blinked but agreed and turned to Kaoru with an apology but she held her hand up to stop him from saying anything. "I'll see you in class!" she said, waving to Kenshin. Kenshin grinned and waved.

* * *

"Misao! Aoshi!" Kaoru called as she came to sit in front of them.

Misao was very obviously surprised that Kaoru was suddenly in a good mood. But she smiled happily. Aoshi glanced up and gave her a usual nod of acknowledgement.

"I forgot that you were in bio too!" Misao said apologetically to Kaoru as she sat down, "So I can just talk to you now, until Professor Franklin comes." She rolled her eyes. Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, go on."

"I want to know how your date went last night!"

"Oh! That…" Kaoru blushed, "Can I tell you at home? We'll walk back together."

"But you said you were meeting Kenshin!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru grinned slyly, "I lied, ok? I wasirritated then."

"Well, then, how come you're not annoyed now?" Aoshi asked suddenly. There was a strange twinkle of knowing in his eyes.

"None of your business!" Kaoru said, hotly.

Misao laughed, "I guess the date went well then! Anyway, yeah, I'll see you after college I guess."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. She looked around the room, trying to figure out who this Midori was. She spotted a gang of boys hanging around one girl. _'That's probably her…'_ She tried to get a better look at her. She wore her long brown hair loose. She wore a skimpy sleeveless top, hiding her massive breasts, much like Pamela Anderson's. Her miniskirt gave show to her long, thin legs. She had a very mean look on her face.

'_Ew. Why the hell would Sano like a whore like her?'_ Kaoru thought, sickened. She saw Kenshin enter the vast classroom and start walking up to the chair beside her. He smiled at her as he approached but the smile drooped when he saw her expression.

"What's up?" he asked, confused.

"Is _that_ Midori?" Kaoru asked almost immediately. She pointed discretelyat the girl she had seen. Kenshin grimaced, "God no!"

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked. She had been so sure!

"That's Tsumi! Yeah, a lot of guys fall all over her. But wait, Midori'll be here soon!"

Kaoru nodded and sat down. Kenshin followed suite, taking out his note pad. He nudged Kaoru the next minute. She looked up and followed Kenshin's gaze. It fell on a girl with black hair in a high ponytail. A few bangs of hair fell over her eyes.She wore a red quarter-sleeve top with black baggy pants. She was really quite pretty.

"_That's_ Midori," Kenshin muttered to Kaoru. They watched as half the gang of guys who had beenflirting with Tsumi shifted to Midori, who laughed nervously and walked away from them, telling them in a polite way to get away from her.

"She sure is different from the other girl Tsumi!" Kaoru said, chuckling.

"Now you know why Sano likes her. She's real nice and stuff, but like I said before, she hasn't accepted a date from any guy who's asked her. And now Sano's debating on whether he should ask her out. He's pretty serious and I don't want him to get hurt, you know?"

Kaoru nodded, "Have you tried helping?"

"Yeah," Kenshin scratched the back of his head, "But, like I said again, she takes time adjusting to men! That's why I've asked you to help!"

"Ahh…" Kaoru murmured, "Well I'll try my best!" She noticed Midori start to walk to their row to sit somewhere next to a friend, "Is she popular?"

"Boys want her, girls envy her and she hates the whole thing! So basically she has only a few collected true friends."

"That's good," Kaoru thought, relieved. But then she realised it'll be harder to become friends with her.

Midori apparently noticed Kaoru watching her and looked up questioningly. Kaoru shook her head quickly and imitated a screw in her head falling off. Midori grinned, her eyes twinkling warmly then sat down.

Kaoru smiled. "Wow," Kenshin said, amazed, "You two sure are going to be good friends! I haven't seen her smile like that to any stranger before."

Kaoru shrugged, "She seems like a friendly person anyway."

Kenshin nodded, "She is."

Professor Franklin was walking into the hall. "Alright, Kenshin!" Kaoru said quickly, "I give you my word that from now onI will try my best to become good friends with Midori and get her together with Sano!"

Kenshin smiled, "Let's hope you do! Thanks so much!"

"At least I have a new mission now," Kaoru laughed. But Kaoru didn't realize then how hard it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Um, ho****w was that? Dragging? Pointless? Boring? Or pretty good? Ehe…REVIEW!**


	7. Hakuna Matata

**Hakuna Matata**

* * *

Kaoru burst out of class and ran with all her strength to the benches. 'History essay' and 'Kenshin' was all that was there in her head. She hopped up and down in front of the bench where Kenshin said he would meet her with the information. Except…there was no Kenshin with the information.

"KAORU!" yelled Kenshin, running to her with a pile of papers. Kaoru could have hugged him but this wasn't the time or place. She snatched the information, gave Kenshin a quick, grateful smile and sat down quickly on the bench.

"I'll see you then," Kenshin said as he ran off, waving.

"Thanks!" Kaoru called after him.

She looked down at the pile of papers. What would she have done without Kenshin? She started writing and then realized that she was completely and totally lost. How was she supposed to begin? What topic was she supposed to begin with? She could've cried. Sure, it was on the Struggle Of Vietnam but that was about how much she knew.

She slapped her hand to her forehead. This sure was a great way to start off her first year.

"What's up?" came a voice from above her. She looked up.

"Midori?"

Midori blinked, "How come you know my name?"

"Um, I heard a girl in biology call you," Kaoru laughed nervously. Midori blinked again but then shrugged, "Alright! Anyway, I was just wondering why you were in a state of chaos!"

"Is it that bad?" Kaoru laughed.

Midori grinned, "Well, yeah." She read the heading on Kaoru's paper, "Struggle of Vietnam?"

"Yeah…I don't know crap about history and in an hour and a half I have history. I don't even know why I went and took up the bloody subject!"

Midori smiled, "You need to calm down," she grinned, "Not meaning to boast or anything, but History is one of my stronger subjects! You can guess what I'm trying to say and I'm guessing that you need all the help you can get!"

Kaoru smiled broadly, "How can I repay-"

"By staying calm," Midori grinned and sat down next to her, "Wait a second. I didn't even catch your name!"

"Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru smiled. Becoming friends with Midori hadn't been so hard after all! On the other hand, Midori _was_ the one who had started the conversation.

"Alright," Midori said, getting serious as she looked through the papers, "I'll dictate. You write. Deal?"

"Deal! Deal!" Kaoru said, desperately.

* * *

Kenshin glanced at the clock. 1:58 pm. He bit his lip, wondering if Kaoru had got anywhere. He drummed his fingers against the table in exasperation as he waited for the second hand of the annoyingly slow clock move past 12 twice.

When the professor finally dismissed them, he shot out of the class and ran to the grounds and to the bench where he had left a terrified Kaoru. What he saw amazed him. Kaoru and Midori were laughing cheerfully over something Midori had said. He raised his eyebrows and started walking over. Kaoru was practically in tears due to all the laughter as she looked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin!" she smiled happily.

"I'm guessing you finished the essay?" Kenshin said, glancing at Midori.

"Yeah, all thanks to Midori!" Kaoru grinned.

"No biggie," Midori said modestly. She looked at Kenshin, "Is it 2 already?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I guess your pretty damn good at History huh?"

Midori smiled feebly, "Well, um…" she grimaced, "I really can't answer questions like that!" She laughed. Someone yelled her name out. She signaled to her friend that she would be coming in a bit. When she looked back, Kaoru was hugging Kenshin.

"I didn't thank you properly for the information!" Kaoru said, letting go of him. Kenshin laughed, "That was more of a thanks than anything!"

"Oh!" Midori smiled, "I didn't know you two were together!"

"Pretty recent really," Kenshin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah. Well, I have to go. I'll see you Kaoru! We should meet up sometime and have a, what do they call it? Oh yeah, a 'girl' day." She snorted.

Kaoru grinned, "Sure. Except we'll play basketball and pig out on burgers."

Midori smirked, "Yeah I guess that would do it! Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a history class to get to."

Kaoru slapped her forehead, grabbed her bag and ran off, waving at them.

Kenshin groaned.

"What happened?" Midori asked as she picked up her backpack. She glanced at the bench and laughed.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "I'll go. I can't believe she forgot her essay after all that!"

* * *

"Misao?" Aoshi tapped Misao's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Misao said, turning around.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Kaoru right now?"

"Oh crap!" Misao yelped and grabbed her sling bag. "See you then!" She dashed towards the lobby, wildly looking around for Kaoru. Finally she spotted her talking with some girl.

"Kaoru!" she yelled. Kaoru looked up and smirked, "Well look who decided to show up!"

Misao laughed nervously, "Sorry?"

"Apology accepted only because I'm in a good mood."

Misao looked relieved. Kaoru glanced at the girl next to her then looked at Misao, "Misao this is Midori. Midori, Misao."

Midori smiled at Misao, who happened to be a lot shorter than her, considering Midori was pretty tall herself.

"Hey," Misao grinned, "So both of you are in History class together?"

Midori shook her head, "No. I dropped out of History a while back. We're in biology together."

'_So this must be Kaoru's new friend or something. Well I better become friends with her too!'_ Misao thought indignantly. Then she said out loud, "So are you walking back with Kaoru and me?"

"Um…" Midori looked doubtful.

"Why don't you?" Kaoru said brightly.

"Yeah, come on!" Misao insisted.

Midori shrugged, "Why not?" Misao grinned at Kaoru, "We sure are good at persisting matters!"

Kaoru grinned as she and Misao high-fived.

"Anyway, shall we leave?"

"Sure," Midori grinned.

* * *

"Yeah yeah!" Misao said enthusiastically as the trio walked to Kaoru's apartment, "Have you played need for speed?"

"Are you kidding me?" Midori replied happily, "Of course I have! Who hasn't?"

Kaoru was laughing, "Look at you two. You're like little kids or something!"

"Yes well, at least we play computer games!" Midori huffed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Misao said, agreeing.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, stuck out her palm and said, "Whattevvver."

"Yes, ok, Heather," Misao smirked.

Kaoru looked happy at that comment, "You realized I was imitating her? I'm doing a better job!" Midori looked lost. Misao explained who Heather was, imitating her in the process. Midori was cracking up at the end of it, "What a bitch!"

"I swear," Kaoru nodded. They had reached Kaoru's apartment. She looked at Midori, "Well, do you want to come in?"

Midori looked at her watch, "Wish I could. But I kind of have this thing to go for."

"Thing?" Misao asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm part of a theatre group. We're doing this play later. Auditions are being held from now until next Sunday. And I'm one of the people who chooses who can enter and stuff..."

"A play?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"Yeah! I'm in it too!" Midori said, happily. Misao looked at Kaoru, "You should-"

"I don't know."

"Wha?" Midori was yet again lost.

"Kaoru's always wanted to be in a play!" Misao said quickly before Kaoru could say anything.

Kaoru sighed and whacked Misao upside her head, "Idiot."

"You should audition!" Midori said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I don't know…" Kaoru bit her lower lip.

"Well, think about it. You have until next Sunday," Midori smiled. She waved at the two of them as she yelled "You have my number if you're interested!"

When Misao and Kaoru had entered the flat, Misao looked at Kaoru, raising her eyebrows.

"Give me sometime will you?" Kaoru said grumpily. Misao backed away, her hands in mock surrender, "Didn't say anything."

* * *

Later in the evening, Midori picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Midori?" came a voice from the other end.

"Yeah? That you, Kaoru?"

"Yep. Um…"

"Let me guess," Midori smiled into the phone, "You want me to sign you up don't you?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru's voice was small.

"I'm there for you, no worries. Hakuna Matata!"

Kaoru sighed into the phone, "Right…Hakuna Matata."

* * *

**A/N: Was that really boring? Or…I'm going to ask the usual so never mind. Anyway, sorry I didn't update for a while. My computer got screwed up and had to be repaired and everything. But now I'm back. Ehe. Review please! Every single one of you who reads it! My chapters are getting uneventful aren't they? Sigh...I swear (and I mean it this time) that the next chapter will be SO much nicer! I'm so sorry...**


	8. Love Buzz

**Love Buzz**

* * *

"Really?" Kenshin said, gaping at Kaoru. Kaoru sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the Italian restaurant they had come to on their fourth date. 

"Yes really," Kaoru said, annoyed, "I've decided to stop being so shy. If I want to act, there's only one way to do it: burst out of the tiny fort surrounding me. I have to do this."

Kenshin looked at her thoughtfully then shrugged and sat up straight, returning his gaze to the menu card. "Well Kaoru," he said from behind the card, his voice muffled,"Whatever you do, I'm here to help, ok?"

Kaoru sighed, relieved, "Thank you Kenshin! You're great."

Kenshin looked up and smiled then continued, "When do the auditions begin?"

"It's going on all this week. I'm going to practice tomorrow and go for the auditions day after tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Would you need any help with the practicing?"

"Nah, I'll handle it myself."

"I think I'll have penne," Kenshin said, abruptly.

Kaoru looked at her menu, "Maybe I will too."

"**Oh f**-!" Kenshin said, looking purely alarmed.

Kaoru blinked, "I don't have to have the same thing if you don't w-"

"No no!" Kenshin whispered. He was looking at something. Kaoru followed his gaze and then she wanted to yell the same thing; Sano and Midori had just walked inside. Kaoru turned back to Kenshin and herlower jawdropped open.

"I can't believe he asked her out!" Kaoru muttered in a low voice, "Did you know about this?"

"Um, he _was_ pretty darn happy the day before yesterday…"

"Didn't you ask him why?" Kaoru said, sounding a little irritated by Kenshin's slowness.

"Yeah but he said he would tell me later. Today I asked again and he said he would tell me tomorrow. He promised too," Kenshin frowned. Why would Sano wait until then?

Kaoru mouthed an 'oh' of understanding. Kenshin gaped at her for the third time that evening. (The first was when he came to pick her up and saw her wearing a tank top and jeans.) Then he glared at her, "Why 'oh'?"

"Well," Kaoru murmured as they watched Sano and Midori walk to their table, "He probably didn't know if she was going to show up. Pretend he _did_ tell you.If she ditched him, he would have wished he hadn't told you! Get it?"

Kenshin took a while figuring out the last sentence then nodded slowly, "But he would've still told me later."

"He would've told you immediately because you would've asked him! But since he hasn't told you, it's not like he has to hurry and tell you. He can get over it and then tell you."

"Oh now I get it," Kenshin nodded after a long pause. He was pretty blank when it came to dating and relationships. The two of them looked over at Sano and Midori once again. Fortunately for them, there were ledges surrounding each table with plants on top of it. They were hidden from Sano and Midori and could watch them through the leaves of a particularly flowery plant.

Midori was wearing a black top with a picture of Kurt Cobain and cargo pants. Although the attire sounds like she dressed like a slob, she looked incredibly pretty. Sano himself was wearing a black; loose shirt and dark blue jeans. The looked made for each other in an odd way.

"Maybe we shouldn't spy on them," mumbled Kenshin, his more responsible side taking over. He looked at Kaoru, who was biting her lower lip in a state of confusion as to what to do. Kenshin raised his eyebrows at her in a 'well?' way.

"We're not technically spying…" Kaoru began, "We were here before either of them and we're just…watching them!"

"In other words, we're spying on them," Kenshin said, dryly. Kaoru shrugged and turned back to watch them. They seemed to be having a good time. Midori, Kaoru realized, was opening up a lot more to Sano than she hadto her. That fact made her want to laugh since Midori was supposed to be the 'no-date' type. Sano was laughing a lot more genuinely now.

"I think they're having a good time," Kenshin muttered happily to Kaoru, then spoke out, "And so we should start having a little fun ourselves. Stop watching them. I'll tell you when they're leaving. We can follow them out if you're that interested."

Kaoru realized that Kenshin wanted them to have an actual _date_. Kaoru couldn't blame him. She was being a prat. She smiled apologetically, "Sure. Sorry. So how was college today?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she wiped her napkin over her mouth. She felt stuffed. She looked up at Kenshin, "Well, thank you for bringing me here and making me fat as a pig." 

Kenshin smirked, "Didn't take too much effort."

Kaoru scowled and hit him with a clean napkin. Kenshin laughed, "Ok ok! But seriously, it was no big deal anyway."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head as though she was saying "when-will-you-ever-learn?"

The waiter brought the bill to them and Kenshin quickly snatched it after he put it on the table, just in case Kaoru picked it up. He put in the cash and looked up, "Shall we?"

Kaoru glanced at Sano and Midori. Kenshin rolled his eyes, "We can wait outside ok? It's getting pretty cold in here because of all the air conditioning."

"Waiting outside is fine with me!" Kaoru grinned. She began to stand up when Kenshin yanked her back down, "Wait!" he hissed.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru blinked.

"They'll see us!" Kenshin muttered, casting a sideways glance at them. Kaoru grimaced and nodded, "How are we supposed to get out of here then?"

"Wait until I tell you to run ok?" Kenshin said, not taking his eyes off Sano and Midori's table. Kaoru shrugged, feeling rather stupid about acting like a spy. On the other hand, it _was_ pretty fun. She waited for Kenshin's call. A waiter passed them.

"We'll be running soon," Kenshin whispered in haste.

Kaoru looked at the other table and realized that the waiter was walking over there. He would soon hide them from view. Kaoru understood and nodded at Kenshin. Just when the waiter stood in front ofSano and Midori'stable, handing out dessert menus, Kenshin and Kaoru got up and in a half-crouch dashed outside, feeling extremely immature but having fun all the while.

They burst outside and started cracking up. Kaoru clung onto Kenshin for support. Kenshin wasn't too stable himself. Finally after their laughter died down, they decided to move to a more hidden area until their 'prey' would arrive. The 'hidden area' they chose was behind a huge tree. The roads were quite empty since it was late at night, so they didn't have to worry about smoke or too much light. It was pleasant sitting under the huge tree.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, "I mean, are we going to follow them all the way?"

Kaoru pondered this for a bit, "Well, Sano's most probably going to drop Midori at home. It's pretty close by so maybe they'll walk. We'll just follow them till her house and watch them to see if any…uh…_thing_ happens."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, "Hopefully nothing more than snogging is about to happen. I'm not much into seeing more." He grimaced at the thought.

"We're talking about _Sano_ and _Midori_," Kaoru reminded him. He agreed with a small nod. He looked up at the black sky that was turning into the usual midnight blue. He sighed as he watched a ragged, pure white cloud sail across the sky slowly.

Kaoru watched as he closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful. She wanted to lean on him but at the same time she didn't want the image in front of her leave so she took in every bit of it. Kenshin opened his eyes again and looked at her. Kaoru blinked, "Sorry…you just looked real calm just then. I, um, couldn't help watch…"

Kenshin smiled, "I have nothing against it." He slowly reached out a hand and pulled her closer until her head was on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. He was so soft and warm! She looked up at him, into his violet eyes, which had turned into a deep purple because of the dim light. There was something about him that soothed her, even when she was happy. He lowered his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss that would've lasted the night until…

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Is that you?" rang out Sanosuke's voice in front of them at a slight distance. They broke apart and looked up. Sano and Midori were standing a few meters away from them. Midori had hit Sano on the head with her hand and was saying in an irritable voice: "Why did you go and break them apart like that you nitwitted numbskull? They were so happy until you barged in."

Sano was rubbing his head and muttering some excuse by the time Kenshin and Kaoru had walked to where they were standing. "Sorry about that," huffed Sano to them, glancing at Midori, "I didn't know you two were in the middle of something."

Midori slapped her hand to her forehead, "Didn't know?" she asked in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure you can see alright."

"Ok ok!" Sano confessed, "I couldn't help it. It was funny."

"I'm sorry guys," Midori sighed, "He apparently doesn't know the first thing about romance."

Kaoru and Kenshin grinned. "I've known him long enough," Kenshin smiled, "This isn't the worst he's done, trust me."

"I didn't know you two were here!" Kaoru said, lying through her teeth.

"Nor did we," Midori said, "Were you in there too?" she pointed at the restaurant they had all been inside.

"Um, yeah!" Kenshin nodded, "But we were way back in the corner. I don't think we stood a chance of seeing you two!"

"Well," Sano yawned, "I'm kind of blanking out already. So, Mid, I'll drop you home?"

"That'll be great," Midori smiled at him warmly. He seemed to melt.

"We'll be going though!" Kaoru piped up, "I'm getting kind of sleepy too."

After they had all said goodbye, Sano and Midori walked away from the other two. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other, grinned, and quickly and stealthily started following them.

It was hard work. They had to keep dodging behind trees and cars. The usual spy-scene was happening. Finally they reached Midori's house. Sano walked her up to the porch. Kenshin and Kaoru squinted from behind a bush as Midori thanked Sano for the evening. Kaoru drew her breath when she heard Sano say, "The nightwouldn't have been worthanything without you." He then slid his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Kaoru was clamping her hand tight over Kenshin's. Kenshin winced but dared not take his eyes off the other two.

Sano kissed her deeply. She took it in without hesitation and kissed right back. They broke apart slowly. The reluctance of moving away from each othercould be seen. Midori waved goodbye as Sano began to walk down the porch steps.

"He's coming this way," Kaoru muttered quickly. Kenshin grabbed her hand and dove into a particularly large bush. Kaoru felt her pant tug against a stick that was jutting out. Soon she heard a small 'rip' at the end of her pant. They sat there uncomfortably until Sano passed by, whistling to himself.

They got out of the bush, mumbling and groaning in pain. Kaoru dusted off her shoulders and grumbled.

"Well, at least you don't have any 'Project Sano'!" Kenshin said, comfortingly.

Kaoru groaned harder, "Speaking of projects, I have an English assignment to complete by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

**A/N: Well, at least something happened this time! Please review! I know I've been kind of late in updating, and I'm sorry. It's my holidays now and I'm doing all these workshops. It kind of makes me busy. But I'll try my best!**


	9. Patience

**Patience**

* * *

"God, I owe you so much Midori!" Kaoru wailed as she watched Midori write up English notes for her assignment.

"Shut up and let me write. I've already told you I'm in a good mood so I might as well! Anyway, you have _stuff_ to practice." Midori looked over at a book lying on the floor where Kaoru had left it, "And it doesn't look like you're trying."

"I will…" Kaoru sighed and sat down and pulled out the book.

Midori sighed and looked back down at the papers in front of her. The first day she was in Kaoru's house, both of them were working their asses off! Just then Misao burst in. Kaoru and Midori looked up.

"Uh oh…" Kaoru muttered to Midori, "She has that _look_ in her eyes…like whenever she and Aoshi do something or…well basically when something involving Aoshi happens…"

Midori suppressed a laugh, "What's up Misao?" she asked the dreamy girl.

Midori blushed, "Nothing important…" She sighed loudly. Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Drop the act. What happened?"

Misao flopped down on the nearest chair to the door and giggled, "Aoshi and I kissed."

_That_ certainly wasn't what Kaoru and Midori were expecting. "Tell us something new," Midori frowned. Kaoru nodded wondering why a plain kiss after how much they've _done_ together would make Misao so excited.

"It wasn't a normal kiss!" Misao gushed, "There was something different…he was slow and passionate and warm…and then he went down to my neck…" she shuddered.

"Urgh! Stop!" Kaoru said in a disgusted voice. Midori was pretending to barf. Misao shrugged, "Fine! But it was incredible. _You two_ were the ones who asked!"

"Yeah we wish we hadn't, ok?" Kaoru shivered then returned to the book and started reading out loud, finding it easier to read in front of the other two than usual. Midori looked up, impressed. Misao watched, "You know Kaoru, I'm pretty sure you'll get through."

"Thanks," Kaoru said, looking up, "But now I'm reading in front of only two people. There's going to be some six strangers I don't know…oh, except Midori!" Kaoru sighed gratefully. Midori grinned, "But don't worry. Everyone there is nice."

"I hope so!" Kaoru smiled nervously. What she would do to be in the play…

* * *

"Earth to Kenshin! Earth to-" Sano yelled, waving his arms wildly in front of Kenshin's face as they sat in front of the tv.

Kenshin blinked rapidly, "Sorry! I'm just kind of worried for Kaoru…In twelve hours she'll be in her audition…"

"She'll do fine," Sano said off-handedly as they watched Fight Club.

"Yeah…I know," Kenshin sighed, "Anyway, how was your date with Midori?"

Sano blinked, then grinned, "Really hot…"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "How hot?"

"Ok fine, we only kissed. But that was brilliant. And I'm meeting her again day after tomorrow. I'm wondering if I should come to see Kaoru's audition."

"She'd be happy if you came. Midori's going to be there."

"Yeah that's one of the reasons," Sano grinned sheepishly. Kenshin heaved an exasperated sigh, "We're not really watching the movie are we?"

"No, I guess not. Since we've seen it thirty times already…maybe it's getting a little boring."

"MAYBE? Anyway, I'm hitting the sack. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

Kaoru gulped as she stared up at the Mega Hot Mall. Why would anyone name a mall something so typically pathetic? On top of everything, it was the largest mall near the campus and her flat. And…it was the place for auditioning…

"Kaoru!" Midori's figure stood waving at her from the entrance of the large terror. Kaoru smiled feebly and walked over to her.

"Nervous?" Midori asked, gently.

"Very…" Kaoru struggled to say.

"Don't worry! You'll get through it. After I heard you read, I know you belong here, in the drama category!"

Kaoru smiled gratefully, "Thanks…Where's Misao, Aoshi and Kenshin?"

"They're already waiting upstairs. Sano's there too. I told them I'd come down and wait for you!" Midori said as they walked to the escalator. Kaoru smiled. It was nice of Sano to come…unless he was doing it only because Midori was there. Her smile faltered as they entered the wide hall filled with men and women her age. She started fidgeting with the end of her t-shirt.

"Stop that!" Midori said, slapping her hand, "You'll be fine!" she repeated.

Kaoru drew in a lot of air then nodded in a hard way. Midori looked slightly scared then looked around to see the other four, led by Kenshin charging their way to them. "Here comes your audience!"

Kenshin gave Kaoru a quick hug and kiss, "You'll be ok. We're all here prodding you on!"

Kaoru laughed, "You look and sound more nervous than I am!"

"Don't sweat it, squirt. You'll be ok," Sano smirked from above. Kaoru grinned, "That's the nicest thing you've said to me!"

"And that was _so_ artificial," Misao smiled from behind Sano's tall form. Kaoru smiled at all of them. It was so nice of them to all come. Except Midori, who had to be there but Kaoru was sure that if Midori wasn't a part of this whole thing, she would've come anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came a voice over the mike, "Please come when called." Midori hesitantly waved bye and went into a room.

"We'd all better sit down and wait for Kaoru's name to be called," Aoshi said from behind Misao. The rest of them nodded and they moved to find seats.

After about fifteen minutes…"Kaoru Kamiya!"

"You'll be fine!" Kenshin said immediately, almost expecting that.

Kaoru drew in large gulps of air. Misao gave her hand a quick squeeze, "Good luck!"

"All the best," Aoshi said monotonously while Sano pushed her lightly towards the door.

Kaoru opened the door. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

Kenshin glared at his watch, almost hating it, "She's been taking forever!"

"Kenshin?" Sano sighed, "It's been fifteen minutes. Relax. Seriously! You're like a pregnant woman with all your mood swings! Look, any interview would take a lot more than fifteen minutes. I think you would agree with _that_."

Kenshin bit his lower lip, "I guess so. Misao-" he began to turn to her but realized that she and Aoshi were already fully immersed in a tongue quarrel. He sighed and looked back, "I can't even do _that_ until Kaoru comes out. Nor can you until Midori comes out actually."

"I know," Sano sighed, looking rather depressed, "But we've never done more than lips. I should take it two or threebases higher."

Kenshin pretended to puke, "Don't talk about it."

Sano grinned, "Ok ok. Hey, the door's opening!" So it was. Kenshin and Sano watched expectantly but only Midori walked out. Sano jumped up and ran forwards, "Hey there!" but somehow Kenshin had raced him to it, "How's Kaoru doing?" he asked urgently.

Midori blinked, "Oh! She's doing perfectly fine. They haven't got to the reading part yet though, only asking questions. I just came out to get us some water."

"They've been asking questions for fifteen minutes?" Sano asked, bewildered as they followed her, passing a rather busy Aoshi and Misao.

"Oh, one judge was in the bathroom. I seriously suspect something's wrong with him. He's been going in and out ofthere quite a few times now. We started about five minutes back. Don't worry about Kaoru! She's pretty calm!"

Kenshin sighed and slowed down his pace. Sano kept walking next to Midori and talking as she filled upseven glasses of water on a tray. She blushed and nodded at something he said then went into the room. Sano walked away, looking pretty smug.

"Please tell me all you asked her was for her to go out with you," Kenshin said hopefully.

"Yeah, duh. More like I was confirming since we're already supposed to be going out day after tomorrow," Sano replied, "I mean, I can't ask her to get into bed with me…yet…"

Kenshin groaned. Sometimes friends are pretty damn scary.

* * *

Kaoru closed the door behind her and was about to heave a sigh when Kenshin, Sano, Misao and Aoshi (yes, they were finished with there 'business' for now) attacked her with questions about the interview. She started laughing and everyone silenced themselves out of fear for her sudden outburst of happiness.

"Oook…" Sano muttered.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin took a hesitant step to his laughing girlfriend. She flung her arms around him suddenly and said, "I did much better than I expected! I mean, I didn't stammer except for once! And I even made the judges laugh!" Kenshin let out a relieved breath and then smiled and hugged her back, "Great!"

"Yay, Kaoru! We should all celebrate and go for dinner!" Misao exclaimed.

"Hold your horses!" Kaoru said, finally letting go of Kenshin (A/N: good. Keep AWAY from him. ehe.) "It's not like I'm one of the chosen people and all for the play!"

The door opened behind them once more and Midori walked out, smiling at Kaoru, "You did well!"

"What are the judges' decisions?" Aoshi asked.

"That," Midori's eyes twinkled, "Is a secret!" She grinned. "We haven't completely chosen or whatever. We start the proper decisions next week, after we've seen _everyone_."

"That's too bad…" Sano mumbled, "But I still think all of us should go for dinner for the heck of it. I mean, everyone here has a date!"

"That's not such a bad idea," Midori nodded, glancing at Sano and grinning.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" Misao yelled, causing a lot of people in the room to look at her. She coughed and looked at a lamp. The group hurried out before cracking up, each and every one of them feeling relieved. Kaoru smiled at her friends. What had she done to deserve them?

* * *

**A/N: Well, the usual. Please review! Two things:**

**1)I noticed that a few of you have added this story to your story alert list and believe me, I'm REALLY thankful. But what really makes me happy is reviews! Good or bad! Sorry for not updating soon! Once again, the 'workshop excuse'! **

**2) Some of the words, I realised, stick together after I post the chapter. I apologise about that! There's not much I can do about it. The computer decides things on its own sometimes!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
